The Internet and other data networks have facilitated the growth of real-time or near-real-time networked gaming. Players from around the world can log on to a gaming server and enjoy competing against one another in a computer-mediated contest over a computer network, such as the Internet. These matches can be played for fun, entertainment, or for gain.
Bingo is a well-known game of chance involving two or more players. Traditional bingo is played on bingo cards, which are 5-by-5 grids, each grid position containing a symbol. The symbol is typically a number selected randomly and without replacement from the numbers 1 through 75. Each bingo card contains a different combination and arrangement of numbers. Each bingo card may also contain one or more “free” spaces that are not associated with a number. The numbers 1 through 75 also are each represented on exactly one plastic ball.
The balls are shuffled and then selected in a random sequence. When a ball is selected, a “caller” announces the ball's number. Each player then determines if one or more of his or her bingo cards contains this number, and if so, marks the grid position(s) containing the number on his or her bingo card(s).
The match ends when one of the player's cards is the first to exhibit a pre-defined pattern of grid markings. A common match ending pattern is for all of the grid positions on a card to be marked. However other match ending patterns may be defined. Typically any “free” spaces on the bingo cards are considered to be effectively pre-marked, and count towards the match-ending position. The winner of a match is usually the first player to achieve a match ending position.
Like many games of chance, bingo has been implemented and deployed so that it can be played over computer networks. Networked bingo has the advantage of reaching a market segment of players who would prefer to play bingo from the comfort of their own homes. Operators of networked bingo matches compete with one another for players. The more players that play with a given operator, the more revenue that operator is able to generate. Therefore, operators of networked bingo matches seek to differentiate their services by offering new and unique variations of bingo that may attract more players.
To this end, the operation of new types of bingo matches between players over a network such as the Internet can more easily facilitate the development and market testing of these matches, due to the ability of the networks to rapidly reach a large and targeted market of players. Furthermore, the flexibility of computerized implementations of networked bingo allow for rapid development and deployment of variations of networked bingo.